Neji Hyuga
"Father, I finally understand your feelings… The freedom you felt when you chose to die to protect your friends…" Summary Neji Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Neji) was a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Though a prodigy even by the Hyūga's standards, Neji was a member of the clan's branch house; no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's main house, a fact that convinced him fate was predetermined. After experiencing Naruto Uzumaki's refusal to be limited by such an ideology, Neji realised his fate was what he chose it to be, and as a member of Team Guy he sought the strength necessary to make the future he wanted for his family and friends. Part I Neji Neji at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as Average Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: The clash between Neji and Naruto causes a blast that affects the arena and launches them both back and buries them. His Palm Rotation clears much of the ground around him. Speed Feats: Counters Hinata's attack to make a direct blow to her arm and heart. As Hinata was attacking Neji, he was able to strike against her chakra points in-between her attacks. Able to counter Hinata's attacks and land a major blow on her head. His Palm Rotation is able to block all of Tenten's attacks in training. Easily dispatches of multiple Naruto Clones. Dodges attacks from dozens of Naruto Clones. Uses his Palm Rotation against an attack from Naruto and a clone. Keeps up with Kurama cloaked Naruto's attacks. Is the only one able to land their surprise attack against Kidomaru. Stops Kidomaru's attack on Naruto. Breaks out of Kidomaru's trap and then gets in front of him before Kidomaru can react. Reacts to Kidomaru's attacks from all around, blocking every single attack. Surprises Kidomaru with a kunai attack after spotting him with his Byakugan. Stops Kidomaru's large amount of spiders with his Rotation. Spots and dodges Kidomaru's surprise attack. He is able to dodge Kidomaru's spears from all around him. Surprises Kidomaru as Kidomaru falls to the ground. Strength Feats: His Gentle Fist is able to cause Hinata to cough up blood in a single blow to the heart. Launches Hinata back with a single blow. Causes Hinata to collapse with a major blow to her chest. Launches Naruto with a single blow. Kidomaru's web trap is unable to catch Neji. Uses his 64 Palms to send Kidomaru's body through a large tree. He breaks much of Kidomaru's web traps as they try to catch him. Destroys Kidomaru's Spider summoning as it tries to bodyslam him for some reason. Durability Feats: Still standing after being launched by their clash and being buried. Tanks being launched by an explosive tag that destroyed some trees. He is still fighting after having his arm cut by Kidomaru's spear. Still fighting after having a spear lodged into his back. Still standing after having more spears lodged into his back. Still up and standing despite being turned into a pin cushion. Still up and standing after an arrow blows a hole through his shoulder. Still standing after another arrow blasts through his torso, then Neji sets up his counter attack. Stamina Feats: Was able to spend his entire fight with Kidomaru using a chakra shield. Despite all the damage in the fight with Kidomaru, he is still able to use his Gentle Fist and then rush towards Kidomaru to hit him. Range Feats: He can spot multiple targets from several dozen meters away. His Byakugan is able to see everything within about 50 meters. Intelligence Feats: Is able to cheat during the Chunin Exams by using his Byakugan. Neji and Kidomaru are able to figure out each other's abilities with only a few minutes of fighting. Outsmarts Kidomaru as Kidomaru tries to attack his blind spot. Powers and Abilities: His Byakugan is able to see through objects. Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Uses the Gentle Fist fighting style, targeting the enemy chakra system to shut down their ability to fight. Uses 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms to shut down 64 of the enemies chakra points. Able to perceive the power of Kurama in Naruto. His Byakugan is able to see that his and his team's chakra was being sapped by Jirobo. His Gentle Fist is able to break through Kidomaru's webs. His Byakugan is able to see inside Kidomaru's webs. His Gentle Fist is so precise that it attacks like a razor. Can shoot emit from any chakra point in his body, breaking Kidomaru's web. His chakra is able to break the web trap surrounding him. Can emit chakra around himself to shield himself. Sends his chakra through Kidomaru's arrow, somehow paralyzing Kidomaru. Shuts down Kidomaru's chakra network, turning off Kidomaru's Curse Mark form. Gear: Kunais. Weaknesses: His Byakugan has a blind spot. Other Feats: Can repel all thots. Able to intimidate Hinata into tears. Part II Neji Destructive Power Feats: His Air Palm knocks back Kisame's clone. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Breaks the Water Prisons used by the Water Clones of the Kisame Clone. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Detects the Kisame clone coming with his Byakugan. His Byakugan finds seals for the barrier hundreds of meters away in mere seconds. Catches Deidara trying to escape from Team 7. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: War Arc Neji Destructive Power Feats: Blows apart a Zetsu as it tries to capture him by unleashing his chakra. Speed Feats: Blocks the Wood Release spears from hitting Hinata and Naruto. Strength Feats: A division of Hyuga are able to block one of the Ten Tails' hands. Durability Feats: Survives but dies shortly after being hit with the Wood Release spears. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can fire off a blast of air pressure. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Kidomaru Respect Thread